Boom Boom Pow
by mysterious victoria
Summary: Inspired by the Black Eyed Peas latest song, Harry and Draco take a vacation from the Ministry and venture off into New York City only to meet two twin sisters at a bar. This is so AU-ish, it's not even funny! Draco/OC and Harry/OC. Please R&R!


**Boom Boom Pow**

_Say that Harry never married Ginny? Say the Draco never married that Daphne Greengrass girl? They both work at the Ministry; Harry is Head of the Auror Department, and Draco is the assistant to the director of the Department of the Mysteries. They become better friends once in the Ministry. So, for their vacation, they happen to be taking off the same week in June. What can happen? Plenty._

"Hey Draco," Harry called to him as they came into the airport, a little lost. Draco turned and smiled as they started walk together.

"Harry, how are you? I only saw you, when? Yesterday?" Draco teased. Harry rolled his eyes as they laughed.

"So, are you ready at all for the United States?" Harry asked.

"I told you: if there are plenty of girls, I will be set for the week." Draco said plainly. Harry smacked him over the head as the two laughed again. "Simply because we were pretty hot single guys, you and me."

"Whatever you say Malfoy," Harry said shaking his head.

"Seriously Harry, it's quite true. And hello ladies," Draco said turning around to face the two model-like women around their age, which was now twenty-nine. He winked as the women giggled. Harry shook his head before shooting a look in another direction, catching the eye of a pretty brunette. She eyed him from head-to-toe before he winked. She smiled slyly while she sipped her coffee. Harry flashed a brilliantly confident and white smile in her direction, which made her blush at the cheeks. Both of the friends, feeling now confident in their own egos and single statuses, they boarded the airplane where United States was anxiously waiting for their arrival in New York City.

* * *

"Hey Cattie-cat, can you hurry up?" a woman, tall and a brunette called to her sister. She unbuttoned the top of her shirt as her sister came running down, having finished her hair.

"Ready Cassidy," Catherine said as Cassidy grabbed her keys. "What on earth are you wearing?" Cassidy's brow scrunched, and she looked down at her outfit then back to her sister, a little confused. She had a skin-tight black shirt (that technically count as a shirt because it covered for her bellybutton up), underneath a white cover-up shirt, which Catherine knew Cassidy would take off before she got out of the car for work, and finally she was wearing a mini-skirt with flip-flops, which were also black.

"Clothes for work, what else?" Cassidy said shrugging as she walked over to her car.

"Well, that kinda looks ridiculous," Catherine explained, eyeing her sister again like she was some unearthly creature.

"Oh, puh-lease Cattie-cat, we have to do "Boom Boom Pow" today, so I have to wear this, _plus_ I'm working at the bar today!" Cassidy exclaimed as the sisters got into the car. "And your outfit is pretty risqué also,"

"Don't get started now,"

"I will!"

"Ugh, why?"

"Because I am your older sister! That's why! With your little frilly mini-skirt and low cut tank top,"

"Oh well, I'm sorry," Catherine remarked sarcastically.

"So am I, hang on." Cassidy said as the engine boomed to life.

"To what?" Catherine asked preposterously.

"Your skirt," Cassidy remarked sarcastically as she sped out of the driveway and onto the empty streets.

**Several Minutes Later:**

"Where are those two girls? They should've been here by now!" Steven exclaimed as he came walking out of his office. Steven was a tall and burly thirty-four-year-old with dark brown eyes that looked like a pool of mud but saw like an eagle, hunting for food. His appearance was quite intimidating to most, if not all men. His six foot seven stature and mean-looking face even scared the little children that he walked by on the street. He had owned the bar/restaurant for some time now, about two years, and he did not tolerate lateness in workers. Especially with Cassidy and Catherine because of past events . . .

"You mean us, Steve," Cassidy said coolly, leaning against the doorpost to the bar.

"You're late." Steven said angrily.

"No," Cassidy said shaking her head. She looked at the clock and back at Steven, "We've got two minutes. I'm behind the counter, and Catherine's in the kitchen. We aren't late." Cassidy said haughtily as Steven nodded, his jaw going rigid. He then stormed off hearing the phone ring. Cassidy rolled her eyes, took off her white cover-up and started wiping down the counter.

"Did he buy it?" Catherine asked peeking around the corner.

"Of course he did. He always does," Cassidy said to her sister, while looking down the hallway.

"Thank God," Catherine said.

"Indeed, thank God for that. We probably wouldn't have our jobs if this didn't happen," Cassidy said quietly and seriously.

"Good point . . . I'm off!" Catherine said, going into the kitchen.

"And I'm off to wipe off this crummy table where men like drink their heads off before seven tonight." Cassidy said with a bored tone and dread.

* * *

"Here it is Harry," Draco said as they got out of the taxi. Harry looked at bar/restaurant and nodded in content.

"Of course, you know all of the good places even though you've never been here," Harry said as the two walked in.

"What do you expect really?" Draco asked arrogantly but in a pleasant tone. Draco was dressed in a striped white and pale green polo shirt that was unbuttoned revealing his white wife beater underneath. His dark denim jeans and white Converse sneakers that he had recently bought had suited him and the scene quite well. Harry was in a black short-sleeve fancier shirt with a white wife beater also showing through his partially unbuttoned shirt. His light denim jeans and black sneakers were also recently bought. They seated themselves at the bar and had a couple drinks, mere shots of various drinks and ordered some food. There was a little bit of live entertainment, but then it was interrupted because the announcer was about to introduce the highlight of the night,

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're all enjoying your food and drinks tonight, along with our live performance," he said as most of the restaurant applauded. "Yet, we still have more coming your way, we have our own band, made up of our own staff here. One waitress, two waiters, a cook, and a bartender,"

"Should be interesting," Draco commented, under his breath to Harry who nodded while taking a sip of his drink.

"And, they are going to perform, right now, the Black Eyed Peas latest hit," the announcer said with an eager smile on his face as many people wolf-whistled and jeered happily, "It is "Boom Boom Pow", and here is our talented group!"

* * *

_Gotta get-get, gotta get-get. _

_Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom_

"Yo, I got that hit that beat the block. You can get that bass overload. I got the that rock and roll.  
That future flow. That digital spit. Next level visual shit. I got that boom boom pow. How the beat bang, boom boom pow." One of the cooks, William sang.  
"I like that boom boom pow." Cassidy sang into the microphone.

"Them chickens jackin' my style." Catherine sang, taking the microphone from her sister.  
"They try copy my swagger." Cassidy sang, moving her hips sexily.  
"I'm on that next sh** now." Catherine sang.  
"I'm so 3008." Cassidy sang, doing the Moon Walk and Robot.

"You so 2000 late." Catherine sang, giving them a loser sign.  
"I got that boom, boom, boom." Cassidy sang.  
"That future boom, boom, boom." Catherine sang.  
"Let me get it now." Cassidy sang.

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow_

"I'm on the supersonic boom. Y'all hear the spaceship zoom. When, when I step inside the room. Them girls go ape-shit, uh. Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit. That low-fi stupid 8 bit. I'm on that HD flat. This beat go boom boom bap." Chris, one of the waiters sang.  
"I'm a beast when you turn me on. Into the future cybertron. Harder, faster, better, stronger. Sexy ladies extra longer. 'Cause we got the beat that bounce. We got the beat that pound. We got the beat that 808. That the boom, boom in your town." Jay, the other waiter sang.

"People in the place!" Cassidy sang, loudly.  
"If you wanna get down, put your hands in the air!" Catherine sang, putting her hands in the air.  
"Will. drop the beat now!" Cassidy sang, pointing to William, and then they all started dancing.

_I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup_  
_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom_  
_  
Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom_

_Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock_

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom_

"I like that boom boom pow." Cassidy sang into the microphone.  
"Them chickens jackin' my style." Catherine sang, taking the microphone from her sister.  
"They try copy my swagger." Cassidy sang, moving her hips sexily.  
"I'm on that next sh** now." Catherine sang.  
"I'm so 3008." Cassidy sang, doing the Moon Walk and Robot.

"You so 2000 late." Catherine sang, giving them a loser sign.  
"I got that boom, boom, boom." Cassidy sang.  
"That future boom, boom, boom." Catherine sang.  
"Let me get it now." Cassidy sang.

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)_

* * *

The group posed with the two girls (who took Fergie's part and split it) back-to-back, smiling very nicely. Draco took in the girl pink mini-skirt and black, skin-tight leggings, who seemed to catch his eye. He winked flirtatiously as she smiled a little wider. Harry, on the other hand, was eyeing the other girl, and she too noticed him. He flashed a smile, and she smiled wider with a wink. The group then walked off to do their normal settings as the more mellow live performance came back on. Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"You see that girl in the pink mini-skirt?" Draco asked curiously.

"Did you see the other one?" Harry asked, just as curiously.

"She was gorgeous!" they both exclaimed at the same time. They both looked at their drinks and back at each other.

"Is it the drinks?" Harry asked. They both pondered on it for one moment before saying,

"Nah," at the same time.

* * *

"Hey Cattie, get over here!" Cassidy called to her sister. Catherine came running towards her, and they both squealed, for no reason whatsoever.

"Did you see that blonde guy?" Catherine asked excitedly.

"Did you see his friend, the black haired one?"

"Oh my GOD!" they exclaimed at the same time. They giggled with wide and overjoyed smiles.

"He was _so_ flirting with me!" Catherine exclaimed.

"His friend was flirting with _me_!" Cassidy exclaimed. They both looked at each other and then ran to the front desk, which had all of the place settings and who was sitting where.

"Which table are they at?" Catherine asked curiously, looking over the seating map.

"Twenty, in the bar." Cassidy said looking behind her to double check.

"Aren't you serving in the bar tonight?" Catherine asked. Cassidy's eyes widened.

"I _am_ . . . and they're sitting _right _where I serve everybody's drinks!" Cassidy exclaimed. She danced around in a little circle before Catherine smacked her upside the head teasingly.

"Lucky dog, I don't know which table I'm serving!" Catherine said as Cassidy laughed.

"Oye! Catherine – twenty in the bar!" Steven called to her loudly. Catherine nodded and turned to her sister in shock.

"YES!" Cassidy and Catherine exclaimed, jumping up and down, before hastily getting to work. Cassidy casually went over to the bar as Catherine went to get another customer's order.

"Hey boys, can I get you anything to drink?" Cassidy asked smoothly.

"Why yes, what types of beers do you have?" the blonde asked curiously, leaning in.

"Well, we have Corona, Bud, Budlight, and Coors light," Cassidy explained showing them the bottles of each. "Now, I can give it to you straight from the bottle or pour some in this glass," Cassidy took out a glass which had a circular top (to drink out of) but the glass itself went down into a triangular shape. Its height made both the blonde and the black haired guy's eyebrows raise in disbelief. It reached the blonde's shoulders from the table as he sat up straight in his bar stool.

"Well, I'll take a Bud in that." The blonde said plainly.

"And I will take a Corona out of the bottle," the black haired one said easily while staring into Cassidy's eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Cassidy started getting the drinks ready as the two boys looked back and forth between their menus and themselves as if they were talking secretly in a telepathic way. On the occasion, the black haired guy and Cassidy would steal a look as she got drinks. "Here you go boys,"

"Thanks," they both said at the same time.

* * *

_Draco, this girl is hot._

_She is, Harry, I won't deny it, but the other one was hotter!_

That was mainly what the two talked about through Legimins. Harry glanced over at the bartender, numerous times without her noticing. He especially loved her eyes; they were a perfect golden honey brown.

"So," Draco started, but he was peering at her nametag to try and check her name, "Cassidy." She turned to him, "You do those performances often?"

"Usually, I do one every night. But there are the occasions where I can't because of the busyness of the bar, restaurant, whatever you wanna call this place." Cassidy explained.

"That must be troublesome," Harry said, cutting into the conversation casually.

"Yeah, the performance just make it even more troublesome because more guys tend to notice, then have too many drinks if you catch my drift here," Cassidy explained quietly but not too seriously, which perturbed Harry.

"How about the other girl? The waitress?" Draco asked curiously. "Do you know if she enjoys the performances?"

"She enjoys them, sure, I do too, it's just, it gets annoying. We both agreed that the performances are for entertainment of voice, nothing else, right?" Cassidy said, leaning against the counter with her arms. They both nodded and agreed.

"Hello guys, my name's Catherine, I'm gonna be taking your orders, so anything you'd like to eat right now?" Catherine, the one whom Draco had his eyes on, came in politely.

_Well, Draco, are you happy now, or what?_

_You're hilarious Harry._

They both put in their orders and continued to flirt with both girls (Harry with Cassidy and Draco with Catherine) throughout the night. The two guys stayed until closing . . . which neither of the girls minded at all.

"So, where are you guys from?" Catherine asked as the four walked out.

"Originally, England, couldn't you tell?" Draco asked teasingly, which Catherine giggled to.

"You're funny," Catherine said, which made Draco smirk, but Cassidy rolled her eyes at her sister's bad flirting. Harry's arm slithered onto Cassidy's arm, which she smiled to.

"How long are you guys staying for?" Cassidy asked.

"Two weeks," Harry said.

"Any particular reason you're here?" Cassidy persisted.

"Vacation," Draco explained. "And we've never been here, so we really don't know what to do."

"Really? Well, you're welcome to hang out with us," Catherine said, without realizing what she had done.

"Yeah, tomorrow, we're taking vacation from work, finally!" Cassidy said covering up for her sister.

"Really?" Catherine asked, not heard of this arrangement.

"Now we are," Cassidy said as Harry and Draco laughed.

_This is great._

_Tell me about, we should've taken a vacation a long time ago._

* * *

For the week, the four ended going around New York City for sight-seeing and some movies and dinners. They went to the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, the Rockefeller Building and Central Park. Draco and Harry took the two sisters to fancy restaurants, well, fancier than the girls could afford. The two sisters enjoyed with the two boys; considering the fact that they now had developed crushes on them, only knowing them one week. Yet, the week was only going to become better. Draco and Harry were staying through the Fourth of July, which is a big even in New York. Since the weather was great for that night, it only made everything better.

"So, what exactly is this for?" Harry asked as Cassidy tugged him through the crowd. Catherine was doing the exact same thing to Draco, following her sister.

"It's to celebrate our country's independence. We have fireworks to celebrate along with a holiday which everyone has the day off," Cassidy explained.

"That's interesting," Draco said while shrugging at Harry, not really sure of what else to say.

"Yeah, it's fun to watch! Now, hurry up, we gotta get to our favorite spot!" Catherine said as the two girls started running through the crowd. Harry and Draco ran after them. They finally got into a good spot, closer to the front than five blocks down. They sat down and admired the fireworks, laughing and clapping at how well they were presented.

"Hey Catherine, can we date?" Draco asked rather suddenly yet smoothly.

"Whaa–?" she asked, absolutely dumbfounded with wide eyes.

"You're really nice, and you're gorgeous," Draco said plainly. "Besides, I haven't had a girlfriend in awhile,"

"Sure," Catherine said smiling, "You can call me Cattie though,"

"Alright, Cattie," Catherine blushed at how nice her nickname sounded. "I have another question."

"Yes?" Catherine asked.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Whaa–?" Yet Draco didn't get to fully explain, but leaned in and kissed her.

Harry and Cassidy were still oblivious to the matter behind them, and they were talking.

"I'm so glad we went to the bar that night," Harry said to Cassidy.

"Me too," They secretly realized then that their hands were on top of each other. Cassidy had looked away and smiled. "Cassidy?"

"Yes Harry?"

Harry, like Draco, leaned in to kiss Cassidy, but Cassidy leaned in too. Then they ended up in a full-fledged make-out.

The two sisters, and the two friends were kissing with the biggest fireworks, booming loudly and setting off decorative sparks behind them.

**This is the second oneshot done by my sister and I; I hope we did well.**

**Please read and review!**

**-Mysterious Victoria :)**


End file.
